1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure and a mounting method, and in particular, to a mounting structure and a mounting method used to mount a ceramic electronic component on a circuit substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in a laminated capacitor including a dielectric layer and a capacitor electrode laminated thereto, when a voltage including a ripple component is applied, an electric-field-induced strain occurs in a capacitance portion, and a laminated body expands and contracts. An applied voltage per one sheet of dielectric has been increased with the progress of the miniaturization and/or the thinning of a laminated capacitor, and it has become difficult to ignore the electric-field-induced strain. When stretching vibration occurs in a laminated capacitor mounted (solder-mounted) in a circuit substrate, the stretching vibration is transmitted to the circuit substrate, and the circuit substrate vibrates. In addition, when falling within 20 Hz to 20 kHz, i.e., in an audible range, the frequency of vibration thereof becomes recognized as “acoustic noise” by the human ear.
In the past, various proposals have been made so as to avoid or reduce such “acoustic noise”. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-199563 suggests suppressing the “acoustic noise” using, in a laminated ceramic electronic component, a dielectric ceramic material where a strain occurring at the time of the application of a voltage is small. However, in a high-dielectric-constant dielectric ceramic whose main component is barium titanate or the like, commonly used in a laminated ceramic electronic component having high capacitance, the electric-field-induced strain naturally occurs, and it may be difficult to suppress the “acoustic noise”.